


It wasn't supposed to be like this

by princesin



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesin/pseuds/princesin
Summary: Claire visits Sherry during her time under Simmon's protection and realizes life for them will always suck.
Relationships: Sherry Birkin & Claire Redfield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	It wasn't supposed to be like this

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this RE6 file https://residentevil.fandom.com/wiki/Life_without_Freedom

“I thought we were past that stage….”

Olive, blood type B, was the same height as Claire, only heavier. Her arms were decorated with muscles that shone under the specialized security uniform. In contrast to her tough figure she had sweet eyes colored by a deep black and whenever she frowned in a sad grimace, Claire couldn't help copying the expression.

"Although I like you, I still need this job. I'm sorry, freckles.”

"I know ... basic procedure." Claire turned around raising her hands in the air. Visiting Sherry meant, among many things, collaborating with Olive's callused hands that invaded her pockets and felt every bit of her body that was not visible enough.

"Now you need to take off your jacket and boots" Obeying was not something Claire would get used to so easily though…. In the same way that seeing so many luxurious objects in the same environment never ceased to be impressive. Simmon insisted on having huge rugs spread over the overly decorated rooms. _All the pictures hanging on the wall had gold-plated frames, for fuck sake!_ Either he was absurdly wealthy or he was just trying to overcompensate his bad personality with sparkly surroundings. Either way, Sherry was a prisoner in an eccentrically luxurious house ... "You know, I have a daughter her age …she's so young ..." Olive interrupted Claire's thoughts as she took her boots in one hand and her jacket in the other .

"Fifteen ? You look too young to have a daughter that age. ”

"You are very kind, freckles!"

"I just think we could at least flirt since every time I show up you tell me to take my clothes off."

It was supposed to be a funny comment, but when Olive furred her eyebrows, Claire just looked at the floor. Seeing Olive and copying that expression now seemed wrong. This look was the same one that so many people had given her and Chris as they watched the last pair of land cover their parents' coffin.

"The socks." Once again Olive's voice brought Claire to reality and she proceeded to remove the pair of red socks she was wearing. “But seriously…. My daughter, Jessica, she is going to a high school dance this year with her first boyfriend…” Claire remained looking at the floor. Olive's tone of voice suggested that she still had those eyes that Claire hated to see being directed at her. "The girl ... Sherry ... she's losing so much!" The guard returned the boots, jacket, and socks to Claire after taking one last look at everything with a flashlight.

Olive was a good person. Life, on the other hand, was a bitch. It was the only thing Claire thought about saying as she adjusted all the clothing back to her body. But she chose not to say anything. Chris always said that in contradictory situations, silence worked miracles. Claire knew he was not very good at following his own advice, but it was still good one ...

"You can go in now, freckles." The automatic door lock was released making a noise echo through the room. “I told her earlier that you would come. She must be waiting. ” Claire thanked her with a half smile and walked to the front door. It was always exhausting to waste at least a few minutes replacing bracelets and earrings. _Security procedures my ass_ ….

"Claire? One last thing. ” It was rare for Olive to call her by her name. "You are still very young too."

"I'm n-" Before Claire could finish her answer, Olive raised her hand and shook her head, signaling that she didn't want to be interrupted.

“You two just had to grow up fast." It was the third time that Olive twitched her eyebrows in that way that annoyingly pulled a similar expression from Claire. Olive was a good person, Claire was the one in a string of fucked up days. It was the only thing she could think of when she felt the first tears trail down her cheeks.

"Claire?" Sherry had opened the front door and approached her with a puzzled expression.

"Sherry ..." Claire looked around for Olive, as if just looking at the guard could explain what was going on. But only Sherry and her were in the room now.

"You are crying." For a few minutes Claire tried to process whether Sherry was just making an observation out loud or if it was a question. "Why are you crying?" How many times would it be possible to use silence as an escape tool in complex situations? She should have asked Chris that.

Sherry walked over, tracing the tears on Claire's face with her fingertips. Whether she was still waiting for an answer was not very clear ...

"How normal do you think it is to cry from tiredness?" Sometimes asking one question in front of another was also a useful trick when situations did not point to easy answers. That was Claire's advice to Chris whenever he, in some weird way, indicated he was lost and in need of help.

"Do you want to sleep?" Okay. Maybe Claire also shared some of that advice with Sherry. "I have a big, comfortable bed and lots of tissues in there." Sherry spoke, pointing to the door she had come out of.

"Sleeping wouldn't be good ... I ... it was supposed to be a fun visit ... it wasn't supposed to be like this." Claire wiped her face on her jacket.

“You can just rest. I know you love my bed. ”

"That's because your bed is worth more than my motorcycle." Sherry lived in a prison with a bed that fit at least 4 of her and it had a remote control that triggered automatic massage ... but it was still a prison. That is why silence was so effective… when you keep your words, you avoid the regret of saying things the wrong way. "hm ... can I hear you read something?”

“Sure." Sherry seemed to think for a while before looking back to Claire. "Have you read Frankenstein yet?"

"I know the story, but I never read the book…." Claire did not consider herself a literature expert. In fact, books only became more interesting after meeting Sherry. The girl had a special affection for fictions, most likely because they were her only company…. Hearing Sherry read or talk about the works she read ended up becoming a new passion for Claire. She was even thinking that maybe she should start buying more books ... But for some reason, hearing them in Sherry's voice always seemed like a better idea ... "Can I stay in your bed while you read?"

"Only if you don't take up all the space and if you don't sleep in the first chapter." Sherry said.

"I can try." It was supposed to be the opposite. Claire should visit Sherry and make up for all the loneliness that the girl faced in there…. But for today she would allow herself to be pampered, at least this once.


End file.
